Arritmia
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Universo Alterno. Shoujo-ai. Personajes del manga. Ryou Bakura ha robado algo importante de la mansión de Pegasus, sin saber que su hermana quedará cautivada por dicho tesoro, hasta tal punto de enloquecer por ella, por Cyndia.


**Notas antes de empezar:** Para el concurso en inglés de YGO Fanfiction Contest, temporada 8.5, ronda 5, pareja 3. No la he elegido yo, así que si piensan que es muy rara no ha sido mi culpa x'D.

**Advertencias:** Implícito shoujo-ai. Universo alterno. Uso de personajes del manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Arritmia<strong>

La casa estaba sumida en sombras, en la quietud interminable de la noche donde todos los seres humanos se vuelven indefensos y pacíficos. O bueno, casi todos. Contraria a esta regla, sentada sobre el sofá de piel en la sala de estar, medio hundida entre mullidos cojines, había una pequeña y solitaria figura, que no parecía tenerle miedo alguno a la oscuridad que la cobijaba como un manto y que mantenía sus ojos castaños, no muy eficaces en ese ambiente, muy abiertos, como si esperara algo.

Era una niña apenas por entrar a la pubertad, la que escondida entre las sombras, como si fuera un astuto y sigiloso ladrón, esperaba. Su cuerpo larguirucho aún estaba un poco desproporcionado, presa de cambios hormonales que no podía explicar, pero eso no le quitaba el rostro agraciado, enmarcado por un largo cabello de color blanco, como la nieve sobre su piel.

Bakura Amane tenía trece años de edad y, si tuviera padres a quienes responderle, ya habría recibido una regañina por estar despierta a altas horas de la madrugada, haciendo gestos de vez en cuando de concentración, otras veces de fastidio y por último, cuando un ruido rompía el silencio, de cierta esperanza. Aquello se había convertido en una rutina que espantaría hasta al más comprensivo padre, pero dado que ella no tenía a nadie más en el mundo que a su hermano —a quien esperaba, por cierto—, lo consideraba totalmente normal.

Amane y Ryou habían quedado huérfanos desde mucho antes de que ella tuviera memoria, aunque por suerte y como le recordaban sus familiares lejanos más altaneros, habían sido dotados de una herencia considerable que, en manos casi infantiles y sin supervisión, se consumió en pocos años. Ryou, quien tenía dieciséis años de edad cuando la tragedia sucedió, se vio obligado a utilizar otros métodos para conseguir dinero, ganando con el tiempo y la experiencia, una personalidad retorcida. El robo de artículos, de comida, había sido su última opción después de quedarse casi en la ruina, pero después de un tiempo se convirtió también en su único medio de vida y ahora, tras diez años de haberse criado por su cuenta, bajo dogmas personales, su pasión y virtud la encontraba en sustraer cosas, valiosas, por supuesto, ya que unas cuantas migajas de pan no lo satisfacían más.

Amane había ido acostumbrándose a éste proceso, que consideraba totalmente normal en aras de que nadie le había propuesto los conceptos de bien y mal, por lo cual siempre esperaba impaciente para mirar el botín de las pesquisas de su hermano y si le gustaba mucho, también se lo quedaba. Grandes espejos enmarcados en oro y joyas, muñecas de porcelana con ojos de piedras preciosas, carísimas alfombras y objetos de colección... Muchos de ellos pasaban por sus manos para ir al mercado negro, otros tantos descansaban en su habitación, en el segundo piso, como reliquias de una guerra que ella no había vivido. ¿Qué traerá ahora? Se preguntaba todas las noches, sentada en el mismo sillón, sin dejar que el sueño la venciera, mucho menos la oscuridad. ¿Sería algo nuevo para su habitación o tendrían comida de lujo por varios días? Las posibilidades la excitaban. Se sentaba durante todas esas largas horas a imaginar toda clase de cosas preciosas y fantásticas, toda clase de aventuras y hazañas. Luego, suspiraba. Como siempre, su hermano llegaba tarde.

—Así que estás aquí —la luz se encendió y una voz fría inundó la habitación, Ryou tenía un amago de sonrisa irónica en los labios al descubrir a su hermana medio dormida en el sofá, una rutina que nunca dejaba de maravillarlo por su perspicacia.

—¿Qué trajiste, hermano? —la niña se levantó del sillón, arrastrando su pijama blanco por el suelo, como si se tratara de un fantasma envuelto con mantas. Sus ojos denotaban emoción, aunque ésta se fue apagando conforme sus pupilas recorrieron el cuerpo de su hermano, vestido con chaqueta de cuero negro, aparentemente ileso pero también con las manos vacías—. ¿No has logrado llevarte nada? —Ryou le había comentado que trataría de entrar a la mansión de un importante empresario, llamado Pegasus J. Crawford y ella, viendo todo su historial de robos exitosos, creyó que lo lograría.

La sonrisa irónica de Ryou se intensificó, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho en una actitud desafiante.

—Es demasiado grande como para cargarlo hasta aquí, lo he dejado en el garage —explicó, como quien habla del tiempo, mientras se disponía a sacar de sus bolsillos algunas joyas que también había tomado de la mansión blanca del multimillonario, enseñándole cómo emitían brillos casi mágicos sobre las paredes, llenas de lujos innecesarios.

La niña miró las joyas con admiración, casi con reverencia en sus jóvenes ojos. Sin embargo, pronto dejó de interesarse por las piezas incrustadas con diamantes y esmeraldas, pues tenía ya demasiadas en su joyero, centrando su atención en el paquete misterioso que su hermano había mencionado.

—¿Puedo verlo? —fue lo que atinó a preguntar, aunque en realidad no estaba pidiendo permiso, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta principal, flanqueada por jarrones (robados) en espera de echar a correr hacia su objetivo.

El hombre asintió secamente con la cabeza, dándole la espalda para darle a entender que la alcanzaría más tarde, con lo cual ella echó a correr hacia el lugar, presa de una excitación febril que comenzaba a volverse común en sus primeros años de adolescencia.

No sin mucho trabajo y soltando improperios sobre su pijama, que le parecía molesta para ese tipo de trabajos —como el de su hermano, se quiso decir—, Amane abrió el garage, que se escuchó similar a un balazo en la oscuridad, retumbando en las casas vecinas y en los oídos de los perros, que comenzaron a ladrar sin piedad. El garage también era un laberinto de sombras y colores, de bultos extraños y de movimientos ilusorios, que habrían asustado hasta al más valiente, pero como siempre ella, tratando de parecer tan fuerte como su hermano, no se inmutó y avanzó hacia el fondo del lugar, donde probablemente —y quién sabe cómo— el hombre había llevado su recompensa de esa noche.

Tras dar dos recorridos completos y comenzar a desesperarse, ahí en el frío de la noche, buscando como idiota algo que bien no podía ni existir, Amane topó con un lienzo escondido tras varias cajas de embalaje, que usaban para esconder cosas importantes. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta y la que provenía de la casa no era suficiente como para darle mucho detalle a la imagen frente a ella, pero lo que alcanzó a distinguir, con sus ojos jóvenes y siempre ansiosos por conocer, hizo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar mucho más rápido, en una especie de arritmia sólo conocida anteriormente con la adrenalina y no con una pintura, un lienzo magnífico del tamaño de su cuerpo entero, en el cual una mujer rubia le sonreía.

Su perfil era misterioso en la oscuridad, en esa oscuridad que la protegía de la mirada escrutante de su hermano; la mujer tenía el cabello compuesto de ondas suaves y largas, que parecían sedosas a la luz de la luna. Sonreía y en su piel blanca, aunque no tanto como la de ella, dos ojos verdes —casi opacos ante esa luz, pero fascinantes—, también sonreían por igual. Un vestido de color dorado con oro cobijaba la parte de su cuerpo expuesta, desde cintura hacia arriba, dándole un porte de elegancia que sólo había visto en las películas, que sólo había aspirado a imaginar. Era...

—Es la esposa de Pegasus —puntualizó una voz, esta vez tomándola desprevenida y haciendo que diera un salto, que aumentó su arritmia en niveles drásticos, como si el corazón quisiera escapársele del pecho—. Cyndia Crawford. Pensé que sería divertido llevármela, si sabes a lo que me refiero —encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa maligna, Ryou se encontraba en la entrada del garage, como una figura imponente y segura de sí misma, que sin embargo, no logró admirarla como el cuadro lo hacía—. La ha pintado él mismo y veo que te gusta.

—Me gusta —musitó ella por lo bajo, aunque con determinación en su voz, que fue engullida por las sombras inmediatamente—. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Bakura ladeó la cabeza, sopesando la posibilidad, siempre con esa sonrisa característica en el, tan misteriosa y a la vez tan simple. Ya le había dado muchos de sus hallazgos a Amane, cosas que les asegurarían un lugar en la cárcel si eran encontrados. Muchas de ellas eran más valiosas que ese cuadro, muchas de ellas le gustaban mucho menos... La sonrisa escapó de sus labios, pero permaneció en sus ojos, como un brillo casi demencial.

—No.

.

Amane no estaba acostumbrada a que se le negaran las cosas, nunca, jamás. Así pues, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a suplicar por algo, sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo. El sentimiento febril que experimentaba al mirar ese lienzo, aún más fino a la luz de la luna, con su perfecto relieve y sus tonos invitantes, le era combustible suficiente como para impulsarla a suplicar, cosa que no hizo que Ryou se ablandara.

Noche tras noche, conforme los días fueron componiendo semanas, la mujercita repetía la misma pregunta, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta. Entonces, presa del enfado iba a encerrarse al garage, junto con el silencioso cuadro, para no salir de ahí hasta bien entrada la mañana, pese al frío y pese a que a su hermano no le importara en lo absoluto.

—Estoy comenzando a aburrirme de ésto —comentó el hombre con irritación, que claramente se traducía en sus facciones, casi siempre irónicas pero calculadas, que ahora se desfiguraban en muecas tenebrosas y amenazantes. La pregunta de ¿Qué has traído? Había sido reemplazada por ¿Puedo quedármelo? y aunque en el sentido estricto, cualquier pregunta le molestaba, era la insistencia sobre el cuadro la que lo volvía loco—. Si conocieras a la verdadera Cyndia, ¿me dejarías en paz?

Amane sopesó sus posibilidades mientras luchaba por contener un rostro lleno de emoción, que como siempre, no podía explicar del todo. Su hermano nunca había hecho algo así por ella... ¡No debía de desaprovechar la oportunidad!

Asintió con ganas, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina subía por su cuerpo como si fuera líquida y rápida en su ascenso hacia el cerebro. No sólo el hecho de ver a Cyndia la hacía feliz, conocer la perfecta obra de arte en acción, en vivo y a todo color; no, también le hacía temblar el sólo hecho de pensar en salir a hurtadillas en la noche, bien protegida por la oscuridad, para adentrarse en una aventura peligrosa pero bien recompensada, perdiéndose entre mansiones llenas de tesoros, entre peligros desconocidos y una noche divertida.

—¿Cuándo? —fue la última pregunta que se atrevió a formular, pues sabía que si lo ponía de malas todas sus esperanzas se derrumbarían—. ¿Cuándo podemos ir?

El ocaso moría en el horizonte, coloreando las paredes de tonos cálidos e invitantes. Bakura echó una mirada a su reloj de mano, con cara de hastío, antes de murmurar.

—Esta noche.

.

Alistarse para salir a robar era todo un ritual. No sólo se debía usar la ropa adecuada, casi siempre negra y cómoda, sino que también había que llevar herramientas especiales, muchas de las cuales consistían en armas de todo tipo, que ella esperaba no necesitar. ¿Se atrevería siquiera, a irrumpir en el cuarto de Cyndia y a hacerle daño si ésta los descubría? Amane no tenía respuesta alguna para esa cuestión, pero quería confiar que estando con su hermano, Rey de los Ladrones, no habría necesidad de violencia.

En cuanto se hubieron alistado, como si estuvieran en una película de acción, de ésas que tanto le aburrían a la niña, el hombre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermana, quien lo siguió hacia el automóvil que les había sido heredado, con placas falsas y tan oscuro como la noche. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, que se convirtió en un monocromático mapa de la ciudad, con las mismas casas de luces apagadas y el mismo silencio. Aún así, en el corazón de Amane el silencio no reinaba, palpitaba como un tambor al son de guerra, palpitaba tan rápido ante la perspectiva de su aventura, que casi podía pasar por una canción.

La mansión de los Crawford estaba en los límites de la ciudad, que estaba principalmente compuesta por pequeños jardínes y zonas residenciales, era un imponente edificio blanco resguardado por altas rejas de color plata y, si uno ponía mucha atención, también por perros y guardias de vigilancia. Bakura conocía muy bien la propiedad pese a que sólo había estado una vez ahí anteriormente y pese a que las medidas de seguridad se habían reforzado una vez él había robado; por eso, sugirió abandonar el automóvil varias cuadras más lejos del lugar y llegar a pie, hacia las verjas principales, donde nadie creería que un ladrón se atrevería a pisar por su obviedad.

—Los ilusos de los guardias nunca creen que alguien entrará por aquí —comentó con sorna él, cuando se deslizó por encima de las rejas para abrir la pesada puertecita en el fondo, por donde salían los empleados que no tenían auto—. Imbéciles —fue su último comentario, deleitándose en cierto sentido de poder enseñarle a su hermana lo bueno que era en su oficio.

Privándose de nuevo del habla, pues eso alertaría a los perros de caza que seguramente ya habían detectado su aroma, ambos echaron a correr hacia las puertas del edificio, bien aseguradas por dentro, como pudo confirmar el ladrón con tan sólo un vistazo.

—Me parece que no hay nadie en casa —murmuró él, contemplativo ante la extraña situación, pues aunque había visto a los perros éstos no iban a su caza, a pesar de que sus ladridos, potentes como balazos en la tranquilidad de la noche, habían comenzado a sonar mientras corrían—. ¿No hay nadie que los libere o es ésto una trampa?

No iba a arriesgarse a ser capturado por un mero capricho de su hermana y toda la extrañeza en el aire le indicaba que algo no iba bien. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Regresar a su hogar, derrotado como nunca antes lo había estado, para seguir oyendo las preguntas estúpidas de Amane o bien, arriesgarse y dejarla callada para siempre? Al mirar a la niña, con quien compartía los mismos rasgos, sus ojos anhelantes y a la vez asustados, supo que tendría que arriesgarse. Era eso o toda una vida de sufrimientos y él no tenía tiempo para cosas sentimentales. Después de ver a Cyndia Crawford, estaba seguro, toda pregunta se acabaría.

—Vamos.

Valiéndose de toda su habilidad para estar alerta ante cualquier señal de una emboscada y a su vez, para violar los códigos de seguridad instalados en ventanas y puertas estratégicas, Ryou consiguió penetrar en la mansión con su hermana al lado, más un estorbo que una ayuda. El lujoso lugar, lleno de jarrones de figuras extrañas y del siempre bien elogiado arte de Pegasus, que consistía en seres fantásticos nunca antes vistos, los recibió en el vestíbulo principal, donde una ventana —la misma por la que habían entrado—, daba con el jardín cubierto de flores.

—No toques nada, no hables —fueron las órdenes del mayor de los Bakura, pues los perros seguían ladrando y, si es que no había ningún guardia a la vista cuando se escabulleron, esos potentes ladridos terminarían llamando aunque fuera sólo a uno.

—¿Dónde está Cyndia? —murmuró Amane, reprimiendo un matiz berrinchudo en su voz que sabía que a su hermano le disgustaba—. ¿Está allá arriba? —habían llegado al pie de una escalera larguísima, tapizada con una alfombra roja, pulcra y opaca ante la oscuridad del recinto—. ¿Está ahí? —su corazón había permanecido palpitante de angustia y de miedo, de adrenalina y peligro, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en ella hizo que sus latidos se aceleraran de una manera nunca antes sentida, pero no por eso desagradable.

—Es posible —Ryou no le hacía mucho caso a Amane, vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo las esquinas más lejanas, donde podría estar escondida cualquier persona y también escrutaba las sombras más cercanas, tratando de adivinar mecanismos de defensa—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver? —así, al menos descubriría a lo que se atenían, si era atacada o tomada presa como rehén, entonces sabría qué hacer. No le gustaban las cosas que no podía preveer, definitivamente.

Ella asintió, sin medir el peligro subyaciente en las palabras de su hermano, que casi la mandaba a los brazos de la muerte si algo salía mal. La escalera crujió bajo su peso mientras comenzaba a ascender por los peldaños, que a veces amortiguaban sus pasos por la capa de polvo sobre la alfombra. En las paredes de la escalera había retratos que, mientras subía, conseguían maravillarla a la vez que enfadarla, casi todos ellos eran de Cyndia, pero a veces, también salía su esposo, aquél que, con sus manos, lograba plasmar la perfección de ese rostro que tanto la fascinaba.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, en la cual su hermano se había quedado a los pies de la misma, topó con largo corredor lleno de puertas, tan misteriosas como peligrosas para ella. ¿Estaría sola? ¿Estaría su esposo con ella? Conforme avanzaba, la idea comenzaba a parecerle descabellada y con cada puerta que abría, más se daba cuenta de la realidad del peligro que experimentaba y que su hermano le había dejado vivir. ¿Era una trampa? Sí, posiblemente. Pero no una planeada por los guardias inexistentes o los perros a la lejanía, sino una por Bakura.

Su pensamiento se confirmó cuando abrió la última puerta del pasillo, donde una solitaria figura descansaba entre pesadillas sobre la única cama. Era una mujer esquelética, rubia y demacrada, tan vieja que al piel le colgaba de los huesos, como si estuviera derritiéndose. Bajo sus párpados, que se agitaban entre pesadillas, podía entrever los ojos que tanto le habían fascinado en aquél cuadro, tan opacos y sin vida que se horrorizó.

—Cyndia Crawford —la presentó Ryou, riendo a mandíbula batiente, sin que ella se diera cuenta del momento exacto en el cual había llegado—. ¿Qué te parece hermanita, no es una mujer hermosa, consumida por su enfermedad?

.

Amane nisiquiera se dio cuenta de cómo regresó, ni preguntó por los detalles del astuto plan de su hermano, que había esperado hasta que Pegasus salió en un viaje de negocios para hacer su incursión. A Amane sólo le importaban una cosa, más allá de todo lo vivido, todo lo acontecido y los sentimientos de odio que su hermano a veces le expresaba. Y eso era el cuadro.

Cyndia Crawford era para ella ese lienzo casi plateado, brillante y hermoso que adornaba su habitación. Cyndia Crawford era unas mejillas sonrosadas y no esqueléticas, una piel sedosa y un cabello largo. Cyndia Crawford era ésa mujer en el cuadro que ella amaba, no el esqueleto tendido en la cama.

No una pesadilla, misma que se desdibujaba bajo sus ojos cada vez que los cerraba.

**FIN.**


End file.
